dccomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Bartholomew Allen (Earth-77)
Bartholomew Henry "Barry" Allen (born September 20, 1988) is a scientist in the Criminal and Forensic Science Division of Central City Police Department. Barry is the son of Henry Allen and Nora Allen and the foster son of Daniel West, and the boyfriend and later husband of Supergirl. while working a giant thundercloud appeared and Barry was struck by a mysterious blue lightning, falling comatose for a year. When he woke up from his coma, he discovered that he had developed superhuman speed and various other abilities derived from it. Using these super powers, he began acting as the vigilante and superhero known as Red Streak or The Streak. Soon after, the public recognized him as The Flash, stylized as the Scarlet Speedster. Personality |-|As a Civilian= Barry is described as someone who complements Barbara Gordon's intellect level, both when it comes to forensics, as she claims it's not her strong suit, and science in general. He is also someone who is regularly late as he missed a train, boarded a late train, and misses a cab all to get to Wayne Enterprises warehouse, and missed the last train back to Central City. He is also considered a comic geek. Much like Bruce, he has a strong sense of justice, due to the fact he knows his father is innocent of a crime he was convicted of. He joined the forensics department to both learn how to investigate crimes, and study cases with unexplained elements, and proved his personal account of his mother's murder to be true, and ultimately, freed his father. Barry is very intelligent, and like Barbara he is socially awkward, and sometimes gets nervous and babbles. Barry has a lot of respect for the vigilante known as the Batman. When he found out that Bruce/Batman are the same person he is amazed, he also saved his life after he was injured and consequently poisoned, despite the fact that he barely knew Bruce at the time, he also keeps his secret. Despite his respect for Bruce, Barry is not above standing up to him, like when he pointed out that Bruce was being a jerk to Barbara, though he said this in a respectable way. Additionally, as said several times by Daniel and seen many times throughout the series, once Barry makes up his mind about something, makes a decision, or sets his mind to something, it is impossible for anyone to talk him out of it, including Daniel, Wally, Iris, Clark, and even Kara Danvers. |-|As The Flash= When he first discovered his new-found powers, he wanted to help people. When he first tried to stop Mark Mardon, someone unintentionally got killed because of his actions, and he lost his confidence. However, after getting advice from Bruce, he regained his confidence. Bruce mentions Barry is very stubborn and isn't likely to learn from his flaws until experiencing them firsthand, as shown during his training with Bruce. This prompted Bruce to show Barry a potential consequence of not surveying his surroundings before charging at an enemy by shooting him with two remote controlled Batarangs. Despite his tragic childhood, Barry is quite laid-back, witty, bubbly and humorous, in stark contrast to the very calm, mature, dark and serious Batman, as well as most of the Justice League. Regardless of these differences though, Flash idolizes Batman, promptly expressing a desire to keep a batarang, and gushing about seeing the Bat-Signal. Flash seems to idolize and admire Superman just as much, however, as the Man of Steel's heroic death is what inspired Barry to also more openly use his own Metahuman powers and come out into the light as the Flash. Barry's humorous attitude, however, initially annoys his fellow Justice Leaguers; Batman and Aquaman in particular, as well as Green Lantern, and even the considerate Wonder Woman, though she still treats him with compassion. Barry's heroism and bravery were beyond question, of course, and he brought a laid-back, down-to-earth quality to the JLA. His down-to-earth personality also included being thankful for things in his civilian life, such as having a rent-controlled apartment with a laundry room conveniently located on the same floor. Despite his dislike of crime and meta-humans who use their new-found powers for evil intentions, killing and torturing his enemies is a line that Barry would never cross, as he criticized Bruce for torturing Paul Gambi to gain the location of The Riddler. He even stated that he does not use his bad experiences as an excuse to torture people in general who makes him angry. Despite his honorable ways and proclivity for pacifism in the face of deadly and often ruthless and sociopathic enemies, Barry does harbor some very disturbing and homicidal feelings towards some of his enemies in particular. This being his half-brother Dark Flash, due to his part in the deaths of his girlfriend. After the capture of Malcolm Thawne in the particle accelerator on the first occasion, Barry expressed an unhinged and blood-thirsty desire to kill him, even spitting with rage when he voiced this overwhelming need of his. This is in almost direct opposition to his normally restrained and merciful attitude towards his enemies. His desire to kill Malcolm Thawne may even be greater, due to how thoroughly Malcolm had betrayed Barry and his friends, and how Malcolm tortured Barry by kidnapping Henry and then stabbing him through the chest with a vibrating hand, all the while this death took place in the same room where, approximately 16 years prior, Barry's mother was murdered by a Criminal. This replication of his mother's murder with his father profoundly affected Barry, and has awakened a need for cold-blooded vengeance in him that he has never felt before, having had the pain of losing a loved one, compound one another, tearing him apart emotionally. Because of all the tragedy Barry had suffered and being unable to cope with it, he made a trip back in time, saving his mother, reforming the current timeline. Despite him seemingly recovering, Barry seemed to be trying to kill the Reverse-Flash after he impaled Wally West in the back. The only thing stopping him from doing so was his memories fading away. Once Barry realized how big a mistake he made once seeing Wally injured, he attempted to correct the time, yet was only somewhat successful. When his older self intervened in his attempts to correct the damaged timeline, he taught Barry that time travel must not be abused, and he must learn to live with his mistakes, instead always trying to undo them. Although he does have guilt and remorse for his actions, especially if they have unintentionally hurt the people he cares about, at the same time, arguably Barry's greatest fault is his guilt for actions he believes that could have been stopped. Due to this, he has tried rectifying his mistakes by time travel, but has actually ended up causing even bigger problems than what he initially sought out to prevent. The most major example being the creation of Flashpoint, which drew in the Dominators. Additionally, as said several times by Daniel and seen many times throughout the series, once Barry makes up his mind about something, makes a decision, or sets his mind to something, it is impossible for anyone to talk him out of it, including Daniel, Wally, Iris, Clark, and even Kara Danvers. Barry's heroic and peaceful nature hid a more complex and powerful set of emotions that he does not fully express but has always harbored on a subconscious level. While as both civilian and The Flash or when pushed over the edge by enemies, Barry has been known to act on nearly 16 years of repressed anger and emotional stress. These emotions are obvious after being exposed to Roy Bivolo, voicing unfounded contempt for others unusual in Barry's usually calm nature and respectful attitude such as snapping at Daniel for imprisoning and criminalizing his father, speaking down at Singh for his constant barking and condescendingly voicing jealousy for Batman. Barry admits that after being cured that although it was Bivolo's doing, he did mean some of the things he spoke during his fight with Bruce. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Speed Force connection/Metahuman physiology:' Barry's powers come from the Speed Force; which he accessed when struck by lightning while exposed to various chemicals. His DNA was altered and cells electrically supercharged, augmenting his physiology to well-beyond peak human condition, obtaining a lean-built frame to properly handle his powers. To which, he is unaffected by high friction, inertia, air pressure, reduced oxygen, and kinetic impact caused by his abilities. By directly access the Speed Force, he can use more advanced capacities. After regaining his powers from inside the Speed Force, he became consciously aware, strengthening his connection. With a new-found instinctual control and efficiency, he can perform more advanced abilities and improved his natural performance for much longer durations unhindered. After two years in the Speed Force, all his capacities developed to exceedingly potent level, well-surpassing all other known speedsters; with only the Dark Flash being able to match him. **'Superhuman Speed:' Barry can move at such vast speeds; Malcolm Thawne claims Barry's speed is potentially limitless. He can run across vertical structures and ceilings, over stretching seas, effortlessly catch speeding projectiles, complete his various daily activities in seconds, and even casual walking can go unnoticed by normal people. While reaching Mach 3.3 on his own and later Mach 13.2 from tachyons, since increasing connection to the Speed Force, Barry has continually grown faster. Even when weakened in the Flashpoint timeline, he was able to decisively beat the Reverse-Flash. After two years trapped in the Speed Force, his speed reached levels far exceeding all other known super-fast beings, even going too fast for fellow speedster Wally to follow, with Malcolm the only one capable of rivaling him. ***'Speed Mirages:' Barry can use his speed to make it appear as if he's in many places at once, when in reality, he is simply bouncing back and forth too fast for the human mind to perceive the difference. He can create dozens of after-images, allowing him to disorientate his enemies. **'Superhuman Stamina:' Barry can handle the stresses of extreme racing without noticeable distress, letting him function much longer than normal humans unhindered. His enhanced stamina is due to his augmented physiology, which builds up little to no lactic acid or fatigue toxins. Even after running from coast to coast of the country to pick up a pizza, Barry remained unfazed from the prolonged running. **'Enhanced mental process:' Barry's speed enhances and extends to his mental capacities, simple computations can be done at lightning speeds, and his ability to perform normal feats at increased speeds has allowed him to build hundreds of force field generators in a matter of minutes, move sandbags to cover a beach or search an entire area for something as small as a paper clip. Even while using his raw speed, he can clearly think, react to events, and perform actions long before normal humans can perceive them. This lets him learn in a small fraction of the normal time, and has become a jack of all trades in several disciplines and languages. After two years in the Speed Force, Barry's brain activity became over 5 times faster than before. ***'Speed Mind:' By tapping into the Speed Force with his brain, Barry has the ability to tactically assess and predict the numerous possible and probable outcomes of most any given situation, by playing advanced variable examinations within his head he can simulate a quick pre-play sequence of a number of causes, effects and inevitable outcomes at an accelerated rate. **'Superhuman Reflexes:' Because of his great speed, Barry's reflexes are heightened to superhuman levels, allowing him to react to danger instantly. His reflexes are great enough to allow him to catch a bullet while standing still. **'Enhanced Strength:' Barry's physical strength has been heightened to peak human capacities, greatly belying his slim built. He is able to carry multiple people at once while speeding away with them. He can also smash through machinery with his bare hands. **'Superhuman Agility:' Barry's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are heightened to levels greater than any human being. He is able to easily maneuver on falling debris and objects, while moving at super-speed. **'Superhuman Durability:' Barry possesses inhuman resilience to injury, taking attacks and exertion much easier than normal humans. While not invulnerable nor immune to pain, he withstood Weather Wizard's lightning and Grodd's powerful strikes, only being momentarily stunned. After regaining his powers, his resilience increased as he could quickly rebound from the Girder's attacks, who could seriously injure him during their last encounter. Barry could also withstand sonic blasts from Black Siren that are powerful enough to kill normal humans. He has repeatedly survived falls from great heights with little to no harm. **'Aerokinesis:' Barry can use his speed to generate air flow as vacuums on various levels. He can create vortexes to suffocate people or extinguish fires by creating a vortex around from running around them. He can create large and strong tornados, able to repel targets. He can completely removing the physical force from massive tidal waves, stabilize a giant singularity, or dispel F5 tornadoes, by running around them. Some other effects are acting as barriers to movement or funnels for toxic gases. Barry also can spin his arms to create directed funnels of hurricane speed air that can knock down barriers or reduce the speed of a falling object. When putting out forest fires, what The Flash does when he runs around the perimeter is create a pocket tornado. The updraft lowers the temperature inside the funnel and raises the fire off the ground which takes away its fuel source. ***'Flight:' Barry can also rotate his arms so fast that he can propel him self through the air, creating a form of flight. Since his power is a quantum/molecular phenomenon, The Flash has been able to fly just as other metas do because he can control his absolute molecular energy and direction and force it in the direction he wished to move without running. Though he rarely makes use of this ability as he enjoys running. He can also to run in frictionless environments, as he was able to run in space itself, as casually as he was running on the ground without any outside assistance. **'Accelerated healing factor:' Barry has dramatically heightened healing capacities. His molecules move at accelerated rates, causing the chemical reactions of metabolism to mend and even restore any damages much quicker and efficiently than regular humans. His body can heal spanning from seconds to days with no treatment or lingering effects and signs of ever happening. Even normally permanent damage, like becoming a paraplegic, will completely repair itself within days. He also has a immunity to any sickness, disease, drugs, toxins, and poisons. Even when injected with 2,000 milligrams of horse tranquilizer, Barry was only momentarily slowed down until his body burned through it. His augmented healing factor enhances his vitality, drastically reducing his aging process while extending his health and longevity. His augmented cellular repair also enhances his vitality, drastically reducing his aging process while likewise extending his health and longevity. ***'Longevity:' Barry, like Malcolm and Wally, has a greatly extend lifespan, bordering on ageless immortality. This is made possible due to the constant rejuvenation of his cells by his "Accelerated healing factor". **'Electrokinesis:' When moving at high enough speeds, Barry can produce blue, later, gold electricity from his body, which can cause electric technology nearby to short-circuit, overload or even burst into sparks. and can use it in many ways. He can generate enough friction on a specific part of his body, such as his hands, to produce a strong static shock. Barry is can also electrify water by rapidly running on it. ***'Electro-Blast:' Barry is capable of projecting bolts of lightning from his hands. He was also able to forcefully discharge a large burst of lightning from his body to knock back Dark Flash. ***'Electromagnetism:' Barry states that metal reacts strangely around him. This is due to the electricity generated from his body magnetizing and conducting metals near him. ***'Luminescence:' Barry is able to generate blinding amounts of light through his Speed Force lightning. ***'Speed Force sharing:' After regaining his connection to the Speed Force and obtaining a greater understanding of its nature, Barry learned to use the Speed Force in more passive means. He can allow another target to temporarily experience the energy of the Speed Force. Doing this, he can make a person to heal as fast as himself, as shown when he made Iris recover immediately from a coma by touching her with the Speed Force electricity from his hand. ***'Negate Anti-Life Equation:' Barry is capable of negating the effects of Darkseid's Anti-Life Equation, through physical contact of his Speed Force energy. **'Energy Construct Creation:' Barry discovered if he concentrated, the Speed Force could be used to create solid constructs which he used to compose his armor. The first time he used this ability was to create solid leg braces enabling him to run despite having broken legs. Later examples included sealing up the openings of his costume against disease, creating pockets for holding things, etc. His armor itself is a construct molded from the Speed Force. He was also able to construct a vibrational prison of Speed Force energy to hold enemies. **'Superhuman perception:' Barry's speed also extends to his senses and mental capacities, allowing him to take in information and process it at much faster rates than a normal human, as well as see and hear clearly when moving at super-speed. This ability allows Barry to see the world as if it is in slow motion, which, combined with his physical speed, lets him perform thoughts and actions long before a normal human around him could even perceive them. allowing him to easily keep up with and perceive the movements of other speedsters while they are at super speed themselves even when he himself is not. **'Superhuman momentum:' Through his accelerated movements, Barry can generate great amounts of physical force through kinetic energy and friction and simulate enhanced strength, even in a stationary position, allowing him to overpower regular humans with little to no effort. He can propel himself through the air and create substantial frictional force with any object he comes into contact with. The friction from his speed can also cause extreme heat and set objects ablaze. Alternatively, his speed lets him channel the force into powerful strikes, often propelling targets several feet. The force he generates can even produce sonic blasts with his strikes, enough to disable a meta-human who could become as strong and hard as steel. Similarly, Barry can hurl a bullet from his hand with enough force to penetrate a powerful barrier and still pierce clean through a person. He can also smash through machinery with his bare hands and even face Solomon Grundy without having to have a running start and moving at super sonic speed. After escaping the Speed Force, Barry can generate enough force to break down the natural durability of a target, as he effortlessly shattered his way out of his meta-human cell. **'Interdimensional travel:' Another more advanced ability, Barry is capable of moving fast enough to break open portals between dimensions, allowing him to travel to different universes. If desired, Barry can also bring others with him, While originally he could not consciously control this, as his first solo use was done by accident and required assistance to return to his own world, after greatly increasing his Speed Force connection, he can break open portals to other worlds of his own accord. **'Bodily vibration:' Barry can vibrate different body parts on command for various effects. His control can vibrate his entire body to mask his form from being clearly perceived and distort his vocal cords to disguise his voice. Similar, he can vibrate his cells fast enough to forcibly expel any toxins that do affect him. He can vibrate at varying frequencies and with different levels of force, letting him create small tremors to induce extreme amounts of jolt on any target he touches, letting him even disrupt the inter-molecular bonds and cause it to shatter. Offensively, he can vibrate his limbs, creating a buzz-saw effect to seamlessly grind through a target as he did to free Dr. Wells from his metal confines. If he desires, he can use this technique to harm or kill a person, as he was tempted to do to Dark Flash. ***'Seismokinesis:' By vibrating at varying frequencies and with different levels of force, Barry can create tremors to induce extreme amounts of jolt on any target he touches, even disrupt the inter-molecular bonds and cause it to shatter. This can lead to many effects such as molecular combustion upon physical contact with the target. ***'Invisibility:' Barry can vibrate his body so fast that that he can no longer be perceived by the human eye. ***'Phasing:' By vibrating his molecules at the same frequency as air, Barry can physically phase through solid objects. He can even phase people through things as he did with Batman and Knightwing, while they were persecuting criminals in a car chase. This ability appears to have damaging effects on electrical equipment, His efficiency with this skill has continued to grow as he became able to use it in phase through the highly complex material of carbine while in another universe that's vibrational frequencies differed from his own. His intangibility was lethal to living creatures, allowed him to cause people to drop dead when he vibrated and phased his arm through them, However he could also harmlessly pass through people, as he did with Kara. **'Time travel:' Using the Speed Force, speedsters such as The Flash are able to conduct chronokinesis, or temporal manipulation, which allows him to travel throughout time, letting him enter different points in time. Originally, this power was random, only accessed accidentally when under extreme stress. After defeating Inertia, Barry learned to safely travel through time and arrive at a destination with pinpoint accuracy. He is able to use this power in one of two ways; either traveling to timelines independent from himself and unaffected by his actions or perform a time do-over, wherein he essentially "merges" with his temporal counterpart to be fully immerse in the timeline. Regardless of the changes he makes, Barry's powers allow him to retain all memories of the previous timeline in addition to the new timeline and differentiate between them. ***'Time Remnant Creation:' Barry is able to "create" a time remnant by traveling back to moments before his current self time travels, hailing from a future that no longer exists. This allows Barry to be two places at once, enabling him to interact with the world for two separate actions simultaneously. If desired, Barry can create dozens of time remnants at once. Abilities *'Physics/Chemistry expert:' Barry's knowledge and skill in chemistry is very advanced, shown when he was terrified at how certain dangerous chemicals were stored at a lab at Wayne Enterprises. He was also able to cure Bruce Wayne using only a small amount of rat poison and consequently dosed with a blood coagulant. Barry's knowledge on physics possibly ranks among the best. *'Photographic Memory:' Barry has a photographic memory; that is, he can permanently remember everything he has ever read, seen or heard (other speedsters generally lose that information almost as fast as they gain it). Barry was shown spouting encyclopedic information concerning the situation at hand. *'Multilingualism:' The Flash speaks a multitude of languages fluently. He learned all of the states's languages in less then a month. He also speaks interlac. He is also can speak Kryptonese. Plus, through precise muscle control, he can mimic other peoples voices. *'Expert scientist/Forensic expert:' Barry is a highly skilled forensics examiner. From a single glance of the crime scene, he can quickly determine much of the events that transpired. Barry has repeatedly been able to quickly analyze any given data and quickly form accurate theories on the given situation. *'Criminology:' Barry Allen received an honorary doctorate in the field of criminology from Central City University *'Tactical Analysis:' Barry is a master at formulating and executing plans. *'Expert computer skills:' Barry has became adept with computers, as he was the only one who could write an algorithm to find Livewire that monitored the electrical manipulations to the network that her powers cause. *'Skilled Hand-to-hand combatant:' Despite not having much training or experience in unarmed combat, Barry's superhuman speed and reflexes combined with his intelligence makes him a formidable opponent. he was able to fight Bruce as an equal, despite the latter being more experienced in unarmed combat than Barry. Through his various battles however, Barry continued to improve his prowess, becoming a highly proficient self-taught brawler as he decisively defeated his fellow speedster, Malcolm Thawne. *'Singing:' While not a fan of performing and being quite modest about this skill, Barry is shown to be a high quality singer. *'Master Speed Force expert:' after receiving the speed equation Barry now has great intelligence about the Speed Force and its usage. After regaining his connection to the Speed Force, Barry gained an even greater understanding of its nature. Further tutelage by Jay Garrick also gave him greater knowledge of the lore, history, and legends of the Speed Force. Weaknesses *'Hyper-metabolism:' While moving at accelerated speeds, Barry burns calories much faster than a normal person. While breaking down food far more efficiently, it requires him to consume large amounts of nutrients. Continued usage of his speed while deprived renders him disoriented and weak before ultimately passing out from low blood glucose. Also, because of his accelerated healing, he is unaffected by sedatives as he burns through them too quickly to have any effect. He also cannot experience a buzz from drinking as even a 500 proof alcohol only intoxicated for a few seconds. After naturally increasing his connection to the Speed Force, his performance noticeably increased, requiring noticeably less nourishment in-between his vigilante exploits. *'Cold temperatures:' Because speed is produced by a build-up of heat in the target's atoms, Barry is vulnerable to extreme cold temperatures. Under these conditions, Barry's speed will be greatly reduced. Also, direct exposure to such cold will temporarily stunt his healing capacities. *'Electricity absorption:' Barry's unique biology causes his body to produce massive amounts of electricity, which charges his molecules to allow for his accelerated movements. Should Barry be drained of this electrical energy, he will lose his powers. However, as this power is genetically coded to his DNA, he can potentially regain his speed by using more electricity to jump-start it. *'Force fields:' Barry is incapable of penetrating through an energy field powerful enough. *'Kinetic energy absorption:' Because Barry's abilities are derived from movement, the removal of the kinetic energy he builds up will leave him in a state of temporary paralysis. However, if he can build back up enough kinetic energy within himself, the effect can be instantly negated. *'Mortal wounds:' Despite his enhanced healing, Barry can still potentially be killed by massive enough damage done to vital organs like his heart or brain. *'Carbine:' Barry's intangibility has difficulty passing through this compound, requiring him to build up even more momentum to get past. *'Time alterations:' While Barry's speed allows him to break through the temporal barrier, it is not without drawbacks. In addition to potentially causing unforeseeable, damaging changes to the timeline, reckless travels through time can alert the Time Wraiths. These temporal guardians become instinctively drawn to the careless speedster, driven to capture him and draw the person into the Speed Force. Also using his powers in a timeline where he didn't actually acquire them will gradually deplete them and make him forget the original timeline. Former weaknesses *'Power-dampening tech:' Initially, like most Metahumans, Barry's powers can be weakened, even neutralized, by specially designed tech that affects his resonance field. this tech can also affect Barry's more advanced powers without slowing him down, as he prevented Barry from running back in time using the necessary speed. Later, after spending two years inside the Speed Force, Barry's powers are now completely unaffected by such tech, as he was able to instantly smash his way free from his pipeline cell. However, Barry's powers can still be affected by personalized dampening cuffs. Paraphernalia Equipment *'The Flash's armor:' Barry wears a protective suit of armor as The Flash, to hide his identity when fighting crime designed by Harrison Wells. The armor is composed of specific materials, with Bruce Wayne noting that it is constructed from the same silicone-based quartz component that NASA uses to protect spaceships from burning up during re-entry, in order to avoid the armor burning up from the immense air friction encountered when Barry runs, as well as being overall resistant to extreme temperatures. It also includes built-in sensors to track Barry's vitals, location, power output, speed level, and to stay in contact with S.T.A.R. Labs. *'Hidden camera:' Dr. Wells installed a mini-camera in the emblem on Barry's solid constructed armor to give his team live video coverage in order to see where he is and better assist him. *'Earpieces:' On his armor's cowl, Dr. Wells installed two winged lightning-bolt shaped earpieces on Barry's armor to maintain a communication link, which he can manually turn off. The devices also include headset cameras to maintain video coverage. Former equipment *'Voice filter:' After Barry temporarily lost his powers he became unable to naturally disguise his voice. To compensate while talking to Wally West, he was given a voice filter similar to Bruce Wayne's. *'Tachyon unit:' Barry convinced Harrison Wells to give him the knowledge of how to produce a Tachyon unit, amplifying his ability to absorb the Speed Force into his system. When using his speed while wearing the device, it also gives Barry the extra benefit of lowering his calorie burning rate to a normal level, allowing him to keep moving longer without drawback. However when Dr. Wells later "miniaturized" the device to fit securely beneath The Flash emblem on the armor's chest by using the Speed Force transmitter, this device became useless. *'Speed Force transmitter:' While testing the tachyon unit, Barry felt some limitations to the machine despite its benefits. Because of this, Wells redesigned the Speed Force transmitter to transfer the tachyons directly into Barry. With its smaller design, it can be concealed under The Flash's armor's chest emblem. It also retains all the tachyon unit's benefits with the addition of letting Barry act with less movement restriction and without being weighted-down. After naturally increasing his connection to the Speed Force, he no longer required this device. Notes *This design belongs to Phil Cho on Deviantart. *The Flash is voiced by Matt Lanter. Trivia *Barry has a hyper-accelerated metabolism and must regularly take in a very high caloric intake to avoid losing energy and passing out. To remedy this, Harrison Wells created a very calorie-dense series of protein bars for Barry to eat in order to avoid hypoglycemia, apart from these he also eats about 30 meals of Big Belly Burger and large Pizzas. *Barry Allen's street address is 5640 78th Street, Central City, Washington. *Barry is in love and currently married to Kara Danvers. Category:Living Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Earth-77 Characters Category:Secret Identity Category:Americans Category:Married Characters Category:Height Category:Height 5' Category:Height 5' 10" Category:Weight Category:Green Eyes Category:Brown Hair Category:Characters Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Aerokinesis Category:Decelerated Aging Category:Electrokinesis Category:Electro-Blast Category:Photokinesis Category:Electromagnetism Category:Enhanced Intellect Category:Precognition Category:Flight Category:Increased Perceptions Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Density Control Category:Seismokinesis Category:Intangibility Category:Regeneration Category:Self-Sustenance Category:Power Distribution Category:Illusion Casting Category:Force Field Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Chronokinesis Category:Bio-Fission Category:Dimensional Travel Category:Invisibility Category:Scientists Category:Chemistry Category:Criminology Category:Eidetic Memory Category:Multilingualism Category:Hand-to-Hand Combat (Basic) Category:Singing Category:Flash Family members Category:Central City Police Department members Category:Justice League of America members Category:Metahumans Category:Time Travelers Category:CCPD members Category:Police Officers Category:Breachers